


Fill Me, Use Me (I Am Yours)

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Beating, Bondage, Dopheld Mitaka - Freeform, General Hux - Freeform, Hux has been bad, Hux x Mitaka, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Sub!Hux, Zero - Freeform, and I am so fucking sorry, butt plug, cumming, dom!mitaka, greatcoat defilement, hitaka, needs a lesson, this fandom drives me to write shit I just never would have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hux and Mitaka have an arrangement where Hux lets go and Mitaka takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me, Use Me (I Am Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madfoot84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfoot84/gifts).



> This was written as a gift based on a picture going around on Tumblr of Shore-Leave Mitaka. Comments were made of the desire for Dom!Mitaka and a Sub!Hux. My mind went there. My friend wanted it. So here it is.
> 
> Artwork by @festeringsilence.tumblr.com

It was a nice little arrangement. Never hinted at beyond these walls. Hux’s total surrender. Mitaka’s total control. It worked perfectly. They had been carrying on in this discreet arrangement for some time now and nobody suspected a fucking thing.

Hux knew he should be embarrassed or ashamed…but he wasn’t. Truth was...he fucking loved this. Bound, naked, collared and forced to kneel on the hard floor, cock laying hot and thick against his thigh, hard and shamelessly begging for what Mitaka was about to dole out.

Hux had misbehaved and needed a lesson.

Mitaka was out of his uniform, dressed in a simple suit as if he were ready to take his special someone out for the evening. The suit, while quite nicely made and probably rather expensive, only exacerbated his youthful looks, that aura of innocence. It was a beautiful disguise.

Mitaka said nothing, peering at Hux through hooded eyes as he pulled slow and deep on a cigarette (another surprise – he had a bit of a smoking habit).

Clenched in his other fist was a slender chain which was affixed to the collar snug about Hux’s neck. (Mitaka was kind enough to let Hux select his very own collar which was a simple sleek black number…and Mitaka had surprised Hux by having it customized with stripes of his rank).

Hux whimpered softly.

Flicking the spent cigarette on the floor, Mitaka wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before murmuring, “So…now tell me again what you did.” He arose from the chair, the leash’s metal links clinking as he moved.

Hux cleared his throat nervously before answering the question. “I…pleasured myself.”

“You…what?” Mitaka’s voice was low and dangerous.

“I…I pleasured myself…Sir. I was weak.”

“My, my, my. This is a disappointment. Weak. Weak and very, VERY stupid. You do realize that every drop of cum in that cock of yours belongs to me. You are NEVER to touch your cock…because it is not yours. It is mine. It belongs. To. Me.” Mitaka punctuated his words with a sharp jerk of the leash, driving his point home.

Mitaka was standing behind Hux now. He could feel him there, hear his breath rough with arousal.

He knew what was coming next.

His cock twitched in expectation.

Hux closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “Forgive me Sir. It won’t happen again I promise. I will be good. I will not touch myself without your permission. Ever.”

Mitaka gave a noncommittal murmur before giving Hux’s ass a proprietary caress.

“My goodness General…your skin is so pale. We need to fix that, don’t we? And perhaps drive home a nice lesson as well? Yes?”

Hux could hear the rustle of clothing as Mitaka pulled his belt from the loops.

Hux swallowed hard before replying, “Yes sir. As you wish. I need to be taught a lesson.”

“Stand. Brace on the table for me. Now.”

Hux complied.

Without another word Mitaka laid into Hux hard with five lashes of the belt. Hux grunted with each blow but did not flinch or pull away. He took it. Like a good boy.

Mitaka paused to admire his handiwork, gently tracing the long red welts with a fingertip.

“There. Much better. Shall I add some more?”

“If it pleases you Sir.”

Five more solid lashes followed in quick succession.

Hux winced as the pain lanced through him. Pre cum wept from his cock, wending its way slowly down the shaft.

Mitaka paused to admire his handiwork, gently caressing Hux’s ass with his cool, soft hands. “My…look how red you are now. And so…hot. Burning up in fact.” Mitaka bent down and gently licked at a raised welt.  
Hux’s breath hissed sharply between his teeth.

Mitaka’s voice was low and soothing, pausing in his handiwork, “There…does that help? It pains me to do this to you but you must learn.”

“Y…yes Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Mitaka continued to gently caress Hux’s inflamed welts with one hand as he undid his pants, still clasping Hux’s leash.

“Now…I am still quite disappointed you not only touched your cock, but also came without my express permission…” Mitaka grunted softly as he roughly pushed his pants to the floor, allowing his own swollen cock to spring free. “So,” he continued as he snatched up a bottle of lube, deftly flicked open the cap, and poured a generous amount in his palm. He slathered the liquid onto his dick, preparing it for the job ahead. “Now I have an idea,” he murmured thoughtfully, “do you want to know what that idea is? How you can get back into my good graces?”

“Please tell me Sir. I only wish to please you.”

Mitaka continued slowly stroking himself. “I am going to fuck this tight ass of yours and fill you up with my cum. And then when I am done you are going to hold my cum in your ass as a reminder that you are never, ever, to cum without my say so. Understood?”

Hux trembled, “Yes...yes Sir.”

Hux heard a drawer open but he dare not look to see what Mitaka was up to.

“Brace for me now.”

With that Mitaka nudged his cockhead against Hux’s tight opening, gently and slowly sliding it up and down, teasing just a bit, before sliding fully in with one hard thrust.

Hux bit his lip as Mitaka’s cock filled him, bracing himself as Mitaka began to pump into him, his hand splayed flat on the small of Hux’s back for leverage as the other pulled the leash taunt.

“You whore ass is so tight on my cock…it belongs to me.” Mitaka picked up the pace then, fucking Hux hard, the table’s legs shrieking as they jarred across the floor due to the exuberance of Mitaka’s thrusting.  
“That’s it…that’s it…my whore take it…so...good….fuuck.” Mitaka’s voice husked in Hux’s ear. He rutted hard into Hux, cumming with a stifled cry before folding down onto Hux’s back, his breath coming in ragged gasps. “G...good. So good.”

Hux did not move. He would not move until he was directed to. His cock was still hard and wanting.

He felt Mitaka ease his cock out slowly. Hux stood quietly, legs splayed awaiting his instructions. He was shocked to feel something pressed yet again against his opening.

“Now…like I said…you keep my cum inside of you…as a reminder of who it is exactly that you belong to.” With that Mitaka eased the snug little plug into place. Hux groaned softly. “You like having my hot cum in your ass, don’t you?”

Hux had to take a moment before he could answer, “Y...yes Sir. Very much. It is an honor.”

Mitaka unclipped the leash, gently caressing Hux’s cheek.

“Now then…you were such a good boy.” Mitaka leaned close, still gently caressing Hux. “Would my pet like to cum now?”

Hux nodded. The fact that he held Mitaka’s load deep inside him seemed to arouse him even further. His cock was so hard it hurt, throbbing painfully between his legs.

Mitaka moved away, Hux could hear him fussing about, it sounded like he was grabbing something.

“Now you may face me.”

Hux obediently turned to face Mitaka, noting he had something slung over his arm. It was Hux’s greatcoat. Hux swallowed nervously.

“Now…you deserve release and you may have it. Under one condition. I want you to cum on this.” With great flourish Mitaka threw Hux’s greatcoat down in front of him. “Do it. I want you to cum allll over your beautiful black coat. And when you are done spilling yourself all over it…I want you to get dressed and wear that coat back to your quarters. No hiding it. No cleaning it. I want you to wear that cum like a mark of rank. Do you understand me?”

Hux nodded humbly. “Yes Sir. If it pleases you.”

Taking his swollen cock in hand he began to pump his aching length slowly. The sensation seemed all the better with his ass filled with that plug holding in Mitaka’s essence. Even though he was loathe to mar that coat, he came hard, crying out coarsely as his cum spattered thick and white on the fine black gaberwool.

“Very well done…General.”

Mitaka smiled and light up another cigarette. “Now… get dressed and get out of my sight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. There you go. Here's a cookie if you read. Two cookies if you enjoyed.


End file.
